Waking Up
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: How Kathryn and other character that we didn't get to see And even some the show hasn't done yet Remember.
1. Chapter 1

Kathryn sat on the couch in the house she'd shared with David _what had she done wrong? Why couldn't he love her?_ She knew the answer she'd never loved David nor he her their marriage had been a sham from the start. But she'd been unwilling to let go tried to keep it together. And she'd failed he'd left her _again_. Just then a wind stirred her hair and images filled her mind. _Images of David… no not David, James giving her water her pouring water over a_ _gold statue, the statue turning into a man, not just a man Fredrick her true beloved, James telling Fredrick to pay him back by walking down the aisle with her how her and Fredrick's love had inspired him to go after his own Snow White, her and Fredrick's wedding day her dressed in white Fredrick in fine armor, their children first Derrick the spiting image of his father then two years later little Alea her little sunbeam. The warm summer nights of sleeping under the stars children's laughter filling the air, resounding off the trees as they rushed after fireflies catching them in there hands and running back to Fredrick and her shouting_

"_Look Momma look Daddy look! Look!" and then James and Snow's wedding the curse how scared they all had been. The curse swallowing their land, their castle as her and Fredrick clung to their crying children and to each other._ "_I love you" Fredrick told her possibly for the last time_ "_I love you too." She said kissing him as the curse hit._ Abigail blinked taking in her surroundings she knew them but they seemed so… _foreign_. Abigail wasn't even aware she'd left her couch until she was running through the town square people all around her calling out names screams of joy as they found loved ones.

"FREDRICK!" Abigail screamed no response _Where is he? Where's Derrick? Alea? Where's my family?_ She wondered

"DERRICK, ALEA!" She screamed for her children her heart racing never slowing.

"FREDRICK!" People were still shouting out names of loved ones but more and more it's because they'd seen each other, names like:

"Eric!"

"Ariel!"

"Aurora!"

"Philip!"

"Jasmine!"

"Aladdin!" the list rattled on.

"FREDRICK!" Abigail was close to tears _was she alone here?_

"ABIGAIL!" She whirled around and there he stood across the street from her with out thinking she ran to him,

"Fredrick!" they crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, just then they heard it the only thing that could break them apart.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Mommy!" two small bodies crashed into them

"Derrick! Alea!" Abigail hugged her children to her as Fredrick hugged their small family to him they were back together and everything would be ok.

_**TADA!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ari Waters was doing what she loved most, _swimming._ She'd always loved it the feel of the cool water on her skin the thrill on being fully emerged for long periods of time. She adored how graceful the water made her look. She was in the pool when a gust of wind sent her floundering for a few ungraceful seconds as images filled her mind. _Images of a man her age with dark hair beaming at her as she and him danced wait not just a man… Eric! __Oh her dear Eric kneeling before her pulling out a ring asking for her hand, her and Eric's wedding day her dressed in white Eric holding her hand as she waves goodbye too the people of the shore and her family in the sea, The warm summer nights out at sea under the stars, the tang of sea salt perfuming the air, gleeful music echoing off the waves as the danced on deck, her singing a ballad from home or even her own creation at least once a night most often she sang_

" _Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me And I could be Part of your world __" and then James and Snow's wedding of coarse she'd been there Snow was one of her best friends! The Evil Queen's decree, the curse how scared Snow had been. The curse swallowing their land, their castle as her and Eric clung to each other not daring to separate for even a moment._

"_I love you" Eric told her as the curse drew nearer _

"_I love you too." She said kissing him._ Ariel blinked taking in her surroundings she knew them but they seemed so… _foreign_. Ariel swam to the edge of the pool and got out changing into some decent clothes she went running through the town square people all around her calling out names screams of joy as they found loved ones.

"Eric!" Ariel called no response _Where is he? _She wondered

"Flounder! Sebastian!" She called for her friends her heart racing never slowing.

"Eric!" People were still shouting out names of loved ones but more and more it's because they'd seen each other, names like:

"Ella!"

"Thomas!"

"Aurora!"

"Philip!"

"Jasmine!"

"Aladdin!" the list rattled on.

"Eric!" Ariel was close to tears _she alone here?_

"Ariel!" She whirled around and there he stood across the street from her with out thinking she ran to him,

"Eric!" they crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, they were back together and everything would be ok.

_**Ok this was meant to be a one shot about Kathryn but you guys requested more so I decided why not there's plenty of fairy tales I could use that they didn't show, so no I won't be doing Snowing or Rumbelle sorry but we saw their reunions (Not to pleased with Rumbelle's reunion by the way he could have kissed her AND he chose magic over her AGAIN I mean what the fairy dust is wrong with you!) Any way it's the same set up in every chapter and unless I have a reson NOT to use it (I can't fore see one but I might) the line 'they were back together and everything would be ok.' will be reoccuring. comment who you want next and please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley Boyd was sitting on the porch of her and her fiancée Sean's home rocking her seven month old daughter Alexandra, Sean was at work he was always working trying to give her and Lexi a better life and while she understood his reasoning she missed him terribly. Alexandra gurgled happily as a gust of wind stirred Ashley's hair and images filled her mind. _Images of Sean and her dancing. No, not Sean... Thoamas! The clock striking midnight and her losing her glass slipper__, Thomas coming to find her the slipper fitting and Thomas whisking her away to his palace, her and Thomas' wedding day her dressed in white with her glass slippers Thomas holding her hand as they join their guests in the ball room, Dancing with Thomas' father him saying something along the lines of_

_"I hope our family will soon be growing" a brief turn with James who simply stated_

_"Congratulations Ella, you two are going to be very happy." Then Rumpelstilskin appear telling her she still did not posses his price, Her pregnancy, tricking Rumpelstilskin into his prison, losing Thomas due to magic, Being alone and so scared as the curse swallowing their land, their castle as she hugged her swollen abdomen there was no _"_I love you" as the curse drew nearer no kissing him for possibly the last time, she was alone._ Ella blinked taking in her surroundings she knew them but they seemed so… _foreign_. Ella cradled Alexandra close she went running through the town square people all around her calling out names screams of joy as they found loved ones.

"Thomas!" Ella ran to the auto shop were he worked how could she not have known? The father of her daughter and her beloved husband had been with her the whole time! When she arrived at the auto shop he wasn't there. _Where is he? _She wondered

"Gus! Jacque!" She called for her friends her heart racing never slowing.

"Thomas!" People were still shouting out names of loved ones but more and more it's because they'd seen each other, names like:

"Wendy!"

"Peter!"

"Aurora!"

"Philip!"

"Jasmine!"

"Aladdin!" the list rattled on.

"Thomas!" Ella was close to tears_ had she lost him again?_

"Ella!" She whirled around and there he stood across the street from her with out thinking she ran to him,

"Thomas!" they crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, Alexandra gurgled up at her parents Thomas smiled taking her from Ella and hugging their daughter close he squeezed Ella with one arm cradling Alexandra with the other, they were back together and everything would be ok.

_**Ok here's a Ella and Thomas one for you! I love this couple SO MUCH! Comment who you want next and please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Al sat at the empty bus stop in Storybrooke waiting for the next bus out of town her was going somewhere warm and sunny maybe the desert. Just then a wind stirred his short-cropped hair and images filled his mind. _Images of Jade Rich his ex-girlfriend… no not Jade, Jasmine soaring with him on his magic carpet, his and Jasmine's wedding day her dressed in white he in fine clothes, their child Ali. The warm summer nights of late night carpet rides under the stars, and then the curse how scared they all had been. The curse swallowing their land, their castle as he and Jasmine clung to their crying child and to each other._

"_I love you," he told her possibly for the last time_

"_I love you too." She said kissing him as the curse hit._ Aladdin blinked taking in his surroundings he knew them but they seemed so… _foreign_. Aladdin wasn't even aware he'd left the bus stop until he was running through the town square people all around him calling out names screams of joy as they found loved ones.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled no response _Where is she? Where's Ali? Where's my family?_ He wondered

"Ali!" he called for his son his heart racing never slowing.

"Jasmine!" People were still shouting out names of loved ones but more and more it's because they'd seen each other, names like:

"Eric!"

"Ariel!"

"Aurora!"

"Philip!"

"Peter!"

"Wendy!" The list rattled on.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin was frantic _was he alone here?_

"Aladdin!" He whirled around and there she stood across the street from him with out thinking he ran to her,

"Jasmine!" they crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, just then they heard it the only thing that could break them apart.

"Mom! Dad!" a small body crashed into them

"Ali!" Jasmine hugged their child to her as Aladdin hugged their small family to him they were back together and everything would be ok.

_**Ok so I mixed it up a little because why does the girl always have to go out and find the guy? Comment who you want next and please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Archie Hopper sat in his office it had been a slow day for the small town therapist that he decided to go for a walk. Just as he was leaving a wind stirred her hair and images filled his mind. _Images of Marco… no not Marco, Gepetto working studiously on the wardrobe with a young boy… no not a boy, Pinocchio! Pinocchio shoving him in the coo-coo clock weeks earlier, The warm summer nights under the stars rushing after fireflies and often enough him catching them in his hands and running back to Gepetto shouting_

"_Look Father look! Look!" and then James and Snow's wedding the curse how scared they all had been. The curse swallowing their land, the castle telling the little boy in the wardrobe to always be rave truthful and unselfish before the doors closed. _Jiminy blinked taking in his surroundings he knew them but they seemed so… _foreign_. Jiminy wasn't even aware his brain had told him to run until he was running through the town square people all around him calling out names screams of joy as they found loved ones.

"Gepetto!" He called no response _Where is he? Where's Pinocchio? Did he protect the savior?_ He wondered

"Gepetto! Pinocchio!" He called for his friends his heart racing never slowing.

"Gepetto!" People were still shouting out names of loved ones but more and more it's because they'd seen each other, names like:

"Eric!"

"Ariel!"

"Aurora!"

"Philip!"

"Jasmine!"

"Aladdin!" the list rattled on.

"Gepetto!" Jiminy was frantic_ where were they?_

"Jiminy!" He whirled around and there he stood across the street from him Jiminy rushed over to his old friend,

"Gepetto! Where's Pinocchio?" He asked

"I don't know" The old man admitted Jiminy's heart began to race this was not good.

"We'll find him," he promised before the two friends went off to search for the missing man not sure what they'd find.

_**I know it's a odd peice but I kinda like it. Please review!**_


End file.
